


Diary In Hiding by Dudley Dursley

by localfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, Diary fic, Dudley redeemed, Dudley's Diary, Gen, Hiding, In Hiding, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 12DaysChristmas challenge from 2012-13.</p><p>Witches and wizards collected the Dursley family and brought them to a safe house for the duration of the war. </p><p>Being in a safe house is pretty boring and claustrophobic. Particularly when you are a moody teenage boy trapped with your parents, without even a telly or a videogame to keep you company.</p><p>It's enough to make even the most writing-averse boy keep a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary In Hiding by Dudley Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling mistakes are intentional. When I originally wrote it I was somewhat concerned that the spelling mistakes might detract from the readability, but ultimately I simply couldn't write Dudley whilst using correct spelling and grammar, because Dudley by nature is not one of the most literate people, simply because he was never encouraged to try.

Don’t know date,

Tuesday

Bored. Bored. Bored Bored. Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Parents are dead anoying. Mum just told dad if he hums tiptoe thru the tolips one more time she’ll

slap him. Mum never shouts at dad but she hates it here-

Guess what mum? WE ALL DO. Dad and Mum are nuts again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I don’t even like writing but I’m so bored. There’s no telly and the guys who shoved us here looked at

me like I was stupid when I said. One woman- Hestia- gave me this notebook -the paper is thick like

we have in art but I’m shit at drawing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Asked dad if he wanted to play hangman. He said he was busy. He was crawling along the skirting

bored talking about how there were no plugs for his stuff. Think he’s paniking about work. I wonder

what school think when I don’t come back after summer. don’t have to do science homework!!!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I am SO BORED AND HUNGRY.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mum said she wasn’t cooking dinner because all the food is what the freaks bought and it might be

poison to normal people. It looks ok to me but then that sweet did and that was shit. Told her I was

bored. She just kept talking about freaks and how ther germs are everywhere.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Made a jam butty and ate it. If I die at least I’m not hungry. Feels like I’m in that film where he’s sane

but they keep telling him he’s crazy and put him in the prison with all the crazy prisoners. Mum and

dad have gone NUTS.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Me and Dad made mum eat a pece of toast. She screamed at us for ages after but Dad said I did the

right thing. Feel like a twat.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dunno what the date is

Saturday? 1998

Hestia and Daddilus came back. D doesn’t like us at all. Hestia probably doesn’t either but she hides

it better. She goes all thin lipped around mum but she just treats dad like he’s thick, which to be

honest every time she’s here he’s doing something REALLY STUPID like pretending that the razor is

electric and making humming sounds because he misses it.

I’m pretending we’re camping like at school cos we’re not allowed telly then either.

The kitchen is a mess Hestia showed me how to clean it as Mum still won’t go in there. I remember

Harry used to always do it at home he used to stand on a step and then I’d push him off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I asked Hestia to tell me if she heard from Harry. She said she hadn’t and then Mum came in and

aktually SWEARED at Hestia about telling me things. Hestia went angry then and left before she

could tell me anything else. I said to mum why couldn’t she have let Hestia tell me whats going on

and she yelled about NOT ASKING QUESTIONS and I went to my room. The bed is really old and

creaks all the time. I keep this book in the kitchen under one of the mixing bowls in the cubboard.

Hestia showed me how to make shepherd pie but my mash was rubbish.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sometimes Harry used to make trifle. The only things to eat here are fruit that Hestia brings and

then all stuff that needs cooking. Dad keeps making sossage and toast but he said that’s all he can

do.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It feels wierd being here and not allowed out of the house. Have started scrubbing the kitchen like

Hestia showed me. Mum and dad keep moaning about the mess.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WEVE BEEN HERE FOR MONTHS WHY CANT THEY SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT. people are getting

killed out there and all Mum can say when someone else brings us food is that there isn’t any butter.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Charlie brought me some books all random stuff from like Oxfam ore something. There are prices on

the inside in pencil and they look shit and LONG but I said thank you. I am so bored I’d do my science

homework if I had it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Am worried about school. Missing my exams. I would have been shit but what am I going to do when

I go back Ill be older than everyone.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sick of looking after Mum. She keeps acting like she’s an old woman who can’t do anything when

she’s FINE.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Asked Charlie if he has any books on how to fix things but he said only ones with magic. Have taken

my bed apart and found out why it was creaky- some of the wood slats aren’t attached right. Am

trying to fix it. Dad said it was a good project so sometimes tells me what I’m doing wrong. He

doesn’t know how to fix it though so how can he tell?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mum is a bit better I think. She laughed when she saw me wearing one of the aprons in the kitchen. I

was trying to make scones but it didn’t work, not even rock cakes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

We are rationing the food because no one has been for a while. We keep all the doors locked which

is stupid because they can just blast the doors in anyway.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mum has taken to her bed. Dad said it was a stupid thing to do. It is but I wont say that cos its mum.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dad and me have made a plan. Im going to go to the college for my exams and work out what I want

to do

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

SUMMER, 1998

WE CAN GO HOME.

I have packed everything and all the wizards are dead happy even though mum keeps closing her

eyes and pretending their not there. I have to go and help mum with her packing. wonder if Ill see

harry. Awkward. Don’t know what to say

Will kind of miss this house.


End file.
